Don't Give The Girl Joy Berries
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Lilac gets a Tickle Realm treat, she becomes a handful for Jocu!


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

This was a long day for everyone. All of them were so busy having fun that they could nothing but collapse at the end of the day.

"This was the best day ever," Lilac panted. Jocu chuckled and saw her laying out on the tree trunk next to him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself today," he grinned, now munching on something in his hands.

"What is that?" Lilac asked, now peeking over and watching him.

"Some joy berries. Want some?" he asked, now handing her some.

"Sure!" Lilac smiled, now eating a few of the berries. They were large, crunchy, and tickled just a bit on the way down your throat. They were a splash of flavor; so delicious it was a pure delight! It felt like a combination of watermelon, cherries, and raspberries! A flavor she had never had before! But after a few moments, her grin widened and so did her eyes!

"Lilac?" Jocu asked, now seeing the larger than life smile.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" She yelled joyfully! She jumped up on the branch and began dancing in a circle!

"Woah woah!" Jocu said, now a bit concerned. The branch was only a foot off the ground, but Jocu was a bit concerned.

"That was the best flavor ever! I feel so…so…so…ALIVE!" She hollered, now jumping down and dancing around the tree and swirling around. She then did a cartwheel.

"Lilac, take it easy," Jocu said, now even more concerned because these berries hyped her up so much. She then ran back over to him and was about to grab some more, but he quickly hide them behind his back. "Woah there! No way! No more for you!"

"Jocu! C'mon! I need more of those!" Lilac said, now trying to walk behind him.

"Nope!" He said.

"WHAT?! B-But you can't just take them away!" Lilac pleaded.

"It's for your own good. They are making you too excited! You could get hurt moving around like that," he said calmly.

"Hmph!" she pouted. "Well, if you won't give me more then I will just go and get some more!"

"Hold on there!" He said, now grabbing her gently around her waist and pulling her back.

"Hey! Let me go!" Lilac demanded, now squirming hard against him.

"Not gonna let you go little lady; not until you calm yourself down," he chuckled.

"Jocu this isn't funny! Let me go! I will tell!" Lilac threatened!

"Tell who?" he chuckled, now turning her around to face him and rubbing his nose against hers.

"H-Hey! Stop that!" she said, still pouting.

"I think someone needs to stop being grumpy." Jocu lilted in a smooth voice.

"Jocu! All I want are more of those berries!" Lilac pleaded, now trying to twirl his long black hair.

"No honey; too many of these berries have a strange effect on you," he responded. Pouting even more, Lilac stood up and began walking towards the castle, clearly a grump.

"Oh my…well that face isn't going to last long around here," Jocu chuckled, now chasing after her and pouncing on her and nuzzling her in her neck. She fell down to the ground and felt him wrap his arms around her upper body.

"H-Hey Jocu! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Now what was that about being grumpy?" he smiled coyly, now gently biting under her neck.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! JOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHCU!" She giggled.

After a few minutes, she was a giggling mess in his arms. She then looked up at him and he gave her a sly smirk.

"Now….will you be pouting more or do I need to nuzzle you again?" he soothed, now nuzzling her quickly. Giggling, she pushed him gently on his face.

"No; Jocu…I'm sorry," she said sadly.

"It is fine Lilac; now let's see more of that smile. One without being caused by my special berries," he chuckled, now pulling her to his chest and hugging her.

"Thanks Jocu; you're the best," she sighed out happily, now laying beside him and watching the beautiful moon begin to rise. He was truly the best friend ever!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed this quick one shot! I got the inspiration from another story I saw a while back!**

 **newbienovelistRD: It must have been an interesting story, Amiga! I have a story idea we An don if want to talk about it! :)**


End file.
